The Winchester case
by Lilithxfic
Summary: It's a crossover with Supernatural and x  files. Curious? Take a few minutes to take a peek! You' won't regret! lol Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing about Supernatural or X Files for the matter. But I love both shows so I'mma borrow it!**

**No summary, it's a crossover and I don't wanna give away my idea in the summary. Curious?? Please take a few minutes to read. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chap 1: ****Dark alleys, surprises and FBI agents.**

Dean came running down the street, he had parked his Impala a few streets away, now those streets seemed to be a lot more.  
His breathing was heavy, he was running fast, maybe faster than he usually did in gigs. The streets were wet even though there hadn't been rain, in some cities, the streets always seemed wet for some reason. The night had come and it was cold. Dean caught himself avoiding the light poles, running through the shadows, using them as a mean to try and hide. His lungs were requiring more air than Dean was able to breath. The freezing air was cutting the skin on his face harshly as he ran non stop. On his tale, was a tall man, who had light blue eyes and short hair, he was chasing Dean with the same speed. His long legs, maybe as long as Sam's, gave him an advantage over Dean. He was well trained too. The man had a gun and somehow he knew he was Dean Winchester.

Dean had been previously walking on the street, pretending to be someone else as usual, to get information on the gig his was working on with his brother, he had grabbed his phone to give Sam a call, to update him on what he had found out as he made his way back to the car, when this tall men spotted him and suddenly shouted his full name. He looked impressed, as if he wasn't expecting to just bump into Dean on the street like that. The tall man pulled out a gun which was enough for Dean to run. It was past evening and the sunlight was gone. The man had shouted something else, Dean misheard the man, it didn't matter anyway. If a man carrying a gun knew his full and real name, that was all he needed to know, he had to run away. It was surely bad news.

The man started chasing Dean, still shouting something, perhaps asking for him to stop running, Dean ignored, he was focusing his own thoughts. He had to make it to the Impala, the car was close, he just needed to keep his speed for a little bit longer. The tall man's steps got closer though, Dean could almost make sense out of what the man was shouting. Inside his head, he was calling the insistent man all possible names he had in his vocabulary, which included: stubborn asshole, jerk, mother fucker and others.

Dean was almost to his car, a tiny breeze of hope brushed through him. His baby always meant hope, a slight smile actually formed on his lips. This feeling, as praxis, was gone as fast as it came. As Dean passed through a dark alley, he felt a prick on his neck. His legs stopped right away, not because Dean wanted, it was involuntary. His legs went jelly all of a sudden, he hadn't seen where the damn thing on his neck came from, all he saw were a pair of green shining eyes in the dark alley, and the tall man who was chasing him, collapsing on the floor a few feet behind, which made obvious, the tall man hadn't been responsible for whatever was injected through his neck. Then it was Dean's turn to collapse, his sight got dark and there was nothing else to do except...

"Fuck". Curse his misfortune. So much for his great run away. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Somewhere in Nevada:

"Crash Here Motel" 5.00 A.M

Scully hadn't slept all night, the crappy motel wasn't really the kind of accommodation for an FBI agent. But that hadn't been the reason why she lost her sleep. Her unpredictable partner, had once again, left her behind with the boring work.  
"I'm just gonna ask around." He had said, at more or less 7 P.M. of the day before. Since then she hadn't been able to reach him on his cell phone.  
They had been assigned for a case, a case Mulder wasn't thrilled about. Two crazy brothers with the skill to disappear leaving no traces wasn't exactly an x file, or not the kind of x file Mulder felt like investigating. Agent Hendrickson had been removed from their case after losing the boys twice. Once in the bank, when it was apparently impossible for them to run away. Then from prison, same thing. The case had been passed to Mulder and Scully.

Scully checked all the recent crimes in which the Winchester boys had been involved.  
For some odd reason, some people usually got killed, others were saved and odd situations seemed to cease after the boys got involved. Their involvement with these odd situations, apparently supernatural was the reason why they had been assigned for the case. The boys were to be considered dangerous.  
If the boys left no traces behind, Scully began to wonder just how and when they were going to get a recent clue on them or their whereabouts.

She was dialing her partner's number again, when she heard knocks on the door.  
She checked her clock, it was five fifteen a.m. Scully was still dressed in her working clothes. Her partner had the keys to the room so obviously that wasn't him.  
"Who is it?" She asked grabbing her gun immediately. No one answered. If that was Mulder playing around at 5 a.m. he would be in serious trouble. Scully was a short woman, but more threatening than she looked for sure.  
The answer didn't come, even though the person knocked again on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked again, now annoyed. Again no one answered, but kept on knocking.

"Shit". Scully whispered, she positioned her gun and walked slowly to the door.  
Her hands touched the doorknob shaky. She unlocked the door and opened it fast, already aiming her gun to whoever was on the door.

Her eyes went wide opened in disbelief, when she saw herself face to face to the very Samuel Winchester, one of the brothers they were looking for, also holding a gun aimed to her. He looked young, she had seen his photo, but through pictures, she hadn't realized the so dangerous man was so young. He was aiming the gun at her and at the same time, his eyes were apologetic, as if it was the only way he had found to do what he was doing.

"We need to talk". He said lowering the arm in which he held the gun, showing her he meant no harm. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Some hours later:

Dean started to feel his body again, his ass was sore for some reason, kinda numb, so were his arms. Slowly his mind recalled the last things that had happened. He touched his neck, the little thing that had knocked him out had left a little sting mark.  
"Son of a bitch". He said looking at the alley. There was some sunlight and the place wasn't as dark anymore. Whatever had been in that alley, whatever those green eyes were, they were no longer there. He had to talk to Sam. Why was he even in the alley? Dean frowned at the thought.

"Hey". He heard a hoarse voice . Dean clenched his jaw not believing his luck. It was the story of his life.  
"Right". He said to himself almost wishing he hadn't woken up. He was in the alley, because he was running away from the man behind him. Dean tried standing up quickly to complete his run, the Impala was still close.  
He realized he couldn't run, his legs were not working properly, besides, the sound of a gun being aimed at him didn't give him much of a choice. He had his own of course, the tall man had just been faster to grab his and aim first.

"Don't even think about". The man said, trying with much effort to get up. His legs were numb too.  
"On your knees". The man said. Dean didn't complain, his body was too heavy to stand up anyway.

"How about some breakfast first?" Dean asked, as he got to his knees as the man asked. He could feel his gun in the back of his pants. For a moment he tried calculating if he'd have the time to reach it, but he had no idea about the man's skills with the gun. As far as he was concerned, he could be bleeding on that dirty street before he could have his chance to take over the tall man. Dean trusted his own skill, he didn't trust the man.

"Hendrickson said you were a smart ass. He has no sense of humor though, and his jokes suck". The tall man said. Dean closed his eyes in disbelief. By now Dean knew what the man was, it didn't hurt to ask, deep down he wished he was wrong.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean finally asked looking behind his shoulder to get a good look at the man.  
"I'm special agent Mulder. FBI". Dean let out a scoff.  
"Great". He whispered to himself. Another FBI agent on his tale, that was all he needed.  
He checked Dean for weapons. And found some without a doubt, he took the weapons and threw them away from his reach, Mulder also grabbed Dean's cell phone and put it in his pocket.

"So you know Hendrickson?" Dean tried making conversation to find out what he could about the man.

"He was removed from your case after losing you and your brother twice. I was assigned to it. I must say, the bank and prison escape were really amazing". Mulder said as he grabbed Dean hands and cuffed them behind his back.

"Well, Hendrickson is an idiot". Dean said. He saw the man checking his own sting mark. Could that be an advantage for him?  
"Can't disagree on that one… Damn" Mulder said. " Where the hell did this come from?"  
"If you're aware of my case as I think you are, you know I can find out where that came from". Dean said grinning, he really could.  
"I'm sure you can, and believe me, I'm a curious man, but right now I just wanna get the hell outta here, so we can have a little chat". Mulder said helping Dean to his feet. He noticed Mulder wasn't exactly like the other FBI agents he had met before, something about him was exceptional.

"So what now? Some tea, cookies and gossip?" Dean asked bored.   
"Something like that, though I'm a coffee man". Mulder grabbed his cell phone and dialed Scully's number as he walked Dean through the street, Mulder had parked his own car nearby where he had spotted Dean. "You know, I'm intrigued Mr. Winchester, at first I wasn't really interested in this case, but after checking it better, you and your brother got yourselves in some odd situations". Mulder spoke while Scully's phone rang, no one answered. "Situations that could put you in a straight jacket". He concluded putting his phone back in his pocket. He'd try later.

"It's difficult when you're sure no one will believe you, then you have to make up a story for them to believe, then they find out the truth and you're screwed because people would believe a lie easier". Dean had no idea where that statement had come from or even why he had said so. Instead of shoving him forward and giving him a weird look, Mulder simply smiled at his statement and kept walking normally and calmly.

"You don't seem surprised". Mulder's reaction was odd even to him.   
"I'm not. I've been assigned to your case for a reason". Mulder was actually quite amused with the young man.  
"What would this reason be?" He was definitely no regular FBI agent. Dean asked the question as they reached a motel, not just any motel, the motel where he and Sam had checked themselves in.

"This is the motel where..." Dean started saying, but stopped when he realized what he was about to say. What was up with that man?? He knew better than to just give up Sam's whereabouts. "Where a chick brought me last night". Dean tried fixing it.

"A chick named Samuel Winchester?" Mulder could understand loyalty between brothers. Scully and he had about the same loyalty to each other.

"No. And it's Sam." Dean said, but he knew that had no more fixing. 

"Which room?" He wanted to check his own room and see if Scully was there but, getting both Winchesters was just a miracle accordingly to what he read.

"I don't remember". Dean displayed a grin.  
"I'm a believer Dean. You won't need to make up lies with me. Which room?"  
"I seem to be having a little memory problem". Something inside Dean said this man was in fact a believer, one in one million, but trusting people, mainly giving in his brother, just wasn't what Dean had learned from his father.

"Fine. We'll go inside my room, my partner should be here, I'll ask her to talk to the motels manager and we'll search room by room, it's not really pleasant cause we disturb people, they get angry at us, but if Sam's here, we'll find him".

"Well then knock yourself out". Dean didn't budge. Mulder smiled back.   
"You use sarcasm all the time?"  
"You ask obvious questions all the time?"  
"Good one." He searched for the room's key and opened the door bringing Dean inside as well.

"Scully??" He asked for her. The room wasn't really very big. It was no more than two single beds, a tv, a shower and a fridge in one of the corners. The place was dark, the window were closed, the lights were off and Scully didn't seem to be there at all.

"I'm afraid she's not here Mr. Mulder". A voice spoke through darkness. Mulder switched the lights on. Sitting on one of the beds, was a man Mulder was very acquainted with. Alex Krycek. In one of his hands he had a gun.

"Sam". Dean's voice came out more scared than he wished it had. Alex's gun was pointed to Sam, who was kneeled on the floor by his side with his hands tied behind his back, and a bleeding wound on his forehead. 

TBC..

**So, what you say? Should I go on with this?**

**Hope you enjoyed!! Please, leave me a review, let me know!**

**Thanks for reading. Have a good weekend!!**

**Lil.**

**Kim: Thanks again!**


	2. Vicious smile

**A/N: Own nothing about Supernatural or X files. Love them all, but they aren't mine :( **

**Alright alright, apologies first!! SORRY!! Took me forever, I was kinda blocked to write and busy like hell but here it is!!! Enjoy!!**

**Chap 2 – Vicious smiles**

Both Mulder and Dean exchanged a quick look. If Mulder hadn't gotten him, taken his gun, maybe his mind would be able to figure something out.

"Let my brother go. We have nothing to do with whatever problem you have with them". Dean could feel his heart at the back of his throat. 

"Now you are I'm afraid". He said getting a second gun from behind his back and pointing it at Mulder. "Drop your gun on the floor and kick it away Mulder".

Dean felt his apprehension rise as Sam looked up, his nose was bleeding and he had a black eye. At least he had tried to put up a fight. The boys never really needed words to understand each other, just by exchanging looks; Dean knew Sam was just as clueless as he was. Who was the man holding Sam? What was agent Mulder involved in? And especially, what had Mulder gotten them involved into?

"Where's Dana?" Dana wasn't Mulder's sister or relative, but she was undoubtedly, a very important person to Mulder. The way he asked Alex about her, the stutter in the way he said it, revealed he feared for her.

"She should be comfortable where I left her". In Alex's voice, there was nothing more than sarcasm and disdain.

"You son of a bitch". Mulder said taking a step forward; wishing to grab Alex's throat. Alex pressed the gun harshly on Sam's forehead.

"Tsk tsk tsk agent Mulder. Let's play nice". Alex used Sam as blackmail. Dean felt his blood boil inside his veins. He was going to kick that man's ass, no matter who he was.

"Whoa, whoa! Look, I don't know who you are or what's going on between the both you, but my brother and I have nothing to do with this. Let him go". Dean's voice came out broken, against his will.

"Control your prisoner Mulder. He has no idea who he's dealing with". Alex then looked at Dean. "You don't want your little brother's brain spread all over the carpet do you?"

Mulder gave Dean a look. Alex wasn't a big threat if you had a gun aimed to his head, he would do anything to stay alive, even work for the worst kind of people like a good little puppet. But with a hostage, he had a big advantage.

"Good. Now Mulder, if you wanna see agent Scully again, you two better come with me. We're all going for a little ride".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mulder was lying down on a bed, leather straps were holding both his wrist firmly to the bed, tight enough to cut his circulation. His feet were also being held firmly by leather straps.

His vision was fuzzy, kind of blurry; still he was able to take a look at his surroundings. Even though, due to his current situation, he was sure he'd see people dressed like scientists, or maybe dressed in bio hazard clothes, and see white walls around him, like in a hospital, Mulder came to realize the place looked nothing like he'd seen or been to before. Not even the underground captivity he'd been at once.

He was either very high due to drugs, or he had lost his mind this time. The walls didn't really seem to have a defined color, or pattern for that matter. They looked like something twisted, something from cartoons. No not cartoons, something from a crazy patient's mind after shock therapy. There were some people around him, dressed in regular clothes, black suits and ties, black shoes and white shirts. They all seemed to be old. Mulder tried hard to focus, to see past the blurriness of his eyes. It's a funny thing to notice people, to try and pay attention to every single detail of their faces, the color of the eyes, the wrinkles caused by time, the spots caused by the sun. Their visages were innocent, as if they were simple old men, men who could be someone's grandfather, someone's father, someone's brother or uncle. But Mulder knew best than believe those men were innocent. No, their masks were nothing compared to the evil inside their hearts.

After being blindfolded on the way there, his mind could only focus on one thought: Scully. He had imagined where his prisoner could be by now as well. But Dean wasn't his prisoner anymore, now Dean was their prisoner, and Mulder was their prisoner too.

They had been separated when they arrived. He wished though Dean was just locked in a cell wondering what this shit was all about. Mulder's mind wasn't able to find a link between Dean and the x files Mulder had worked on for so many years. Of course Dean had his share of weird situations, but he couldn't be sure if Dean had any relation to little green men, black cancer, missing sisters and kidnapped partners. Poor boy had gotten into a long history and he had nothing to do with it. Or had he?

Mulder heard the noise of a door being opened. Another man came into the room, his face was also old, but no innocent mask could cover the vicious look in his eyes. Panic took over Mulder's body and soul when he realized the man was holding someone in his arms. He was holding Scully's limp body. What had they done to her? Was she hurt? Was she even alive?

Scully was still dressed in the same clothes she was when Mulder had last seen her. Mulder wanted to speak, to shout, to curse those men, but he discovered he couldn't. Although he was aware, or partially aware of what was happening around him, it was as if he was half awake and half asleep. He wasn't able to move his lips, his fingers, his head, or any other part of his body. He could hear, he could see, but not move or make a single sound. What was the point of the straps then? Not like he was going anywhere. But if they were there holding him securely to the bed, it meant his moves would come back to him sooner or later.

The man holding Scully approached Mulder, slowly, taking time with his steps. He had an evil smile formed on his lips. His face didn't hide the pleasure, the great pleasure he was feeling at that moment, holding Scully's body, seeing Mulder's panic well sculptured in his eyes, the man stood there a few seconds, showing Mulder there was nothing he could do to save her, they had the control, he had none, they had Scully and they had him. Mulder's mind would never be able to forget the expression on the man's face as long as he lived. The way his eyes burned with pleasure when seeing someone else's despair, the smile on his lips, the yellow teeth completing the mean smile, the satisfying look. Whatever their plans were, it sure started with mind torture.

After a few seconds the man left the room carrying Scully with him, leaving a very desperate and unable Mulder behind.

Everything in a human being is fragile and strong at the same time. Adrenaline makes us do incredible things and so does fear. An impulsive act can save a life and it can take a life, a wrong move can turn you into a dead or alive hero. But our psyche, our love, our personal issues, guilt, responsibility, all of these things turned us into fragile beings. We break and put ourselves together, piece by piece afraid of being broken again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean was in a room very different from Mulder's. It looked perfectly like an interrogation room from police departments, with one small difference. He could see the other room beside his. In police stations there was usually a mirror hindering the vision of the person being questioned inside the room. As Mulder, Dean had also been blindfolded; he had absolutely no idea of where he was. They all had been separated when they got off the vehicle.

Dean was sitting on a metal chair, his feet were cuffed to the legs of the chair and his wrists were secured with a pair of hand cuffs behind his back.

His situation hadn't improved much and right now, he wished he was sitting on a chair chatting with special agent Mulder than being in that room not knowing what the hell was happening, why he was there, who the fuck was Crycek and what was happening to Sam.

Dean was struggling with the cuffs in vain, he knew it was in vain, but he was so pissed off, he needed to find a way to let out all that anger inside his chest.

The walls around him were way too white for his taste and it sort of reminded him of a mental hospital, where people didn't receive the best treatment or the most polite treatment. The transparent glass displaying the other room was bothering his instincts for some reason. The room wasn't very entertaining, on the ceiling there was a fan, which wasn't working for his dismay, and the room was hot. Dean couldn't feel his ass anymore. How long had he been sitting on that damn chair? Besides the fan and his chair, there was another chair a few feet away from him.

Dean was starting to get distracted with his thought, when he saw the door knob moving.

A woman came into the room, dressed in a black pants and a very feminine suit that enhanced her breasts and her curves. Her high heels gave her a firm posture and the attitude of a confident woman. Dean narrowed his eyes for a moment, observing her as she closed the door behind her and locked it.

"Finally. I need to take a piss". Dean said raising his eyebrows, hiding all his doubts about the place.

The woman ignored his comment and showed no emotion whatsoever. No smile, no angriness, nothing. She looked at Dean from head to toe first, as she walked all around his chair, slowly, her high heels making a sound at every step. She did look calm though. Her skin was perfect, like the skin of a Hollywood actress; she had long dark brown hair with some curls and deep green eyes. Her lips were red like a cherry and generous like ice cream. At least those were Dean's thoughts as he also analyzed the woman circling him.

You could say Dean was feeling a little intimidated.

After taking a good look at Dean, she stopped a few inches from him. Her eyes met his, both green eyes looking deeply into each other. He could even hear her soft breathing; she was so close to him. His brain kept warning him though, she was the enemy. She was a gorgeous enemy, but still the enemy.

"Hope you liked the merchandise sweetheart". Dean said, he didn't know if she was invading his personal space, or making that situation a little less terrible for him. The woman froze in front of him and with one sudden and very strong move; she slapped Dean's face harder than a woman should be able to hit a man.

"Oww!" He said turning his hurt face, meeting her eyes again. "What the fuck??" He shouted, his breathing went from calm to heavy. The woman's expression didn't alter, still looking cold like an ice cube as she spoke.

"I have a few questions for you Dean Winchester. Aside the answers you will provide, you're not allowed to speak". Dean didn't want to, but he had to grin at her comment. You forbid a Winchester of doing something and…

"Oh honey, now I'm even more tempted to say a lot of bull" Dean said with a mocking smile.

The woman didn't smile back. Instead she gave Dean another strong slap on his face, on the same side. With this slap, Dean let out another 'ow', a louder 'ow' as he lost some of his balance and almost tumbled. "Bitch" He whispered to himself after pulling himself together again.

"Seems to me Dean Winchester, you know a lot more about conspiracy than you should. It also seems to me that you and your brother are very good to erase your traces and unlike many people, keeping your secrets a secret".

"I'll take that as a compliment". Dean knew where she was going with that story.

"Why was agent Mulder after you? What were you working on?"

"We were playing hide and seek, I was hiding, and he was seeking". Dean said keeping up his grin.

The woman grabbed Dean's face harshly making him look at her. "Some years ago, I'd be allowed to simply kill anyone who could threat our projects. Your death would look like an accident and I would be having a cup of coffee right now. I really miss those days".

Dean swallowed hard. He knew there was a big conspiracy in their government as much as there was conspiracy among demons. Demons were all he cared about.

"What were you working on?"

"Ok, the truth is, I was trying to prove Santa Claus is real. That's what I was working on".

Dean was expecting another hard slap on his face. None came. The woman looked at a tiny camera installed on the ceiling and nodded her head.

"I have something that'll tempt you to speak what's necessary". The woman said in a very threatening way. Something inside Dean said she wasn't going to show her tits.

The door of the other room was opened abruptly and through the transparent glass, Dean saw his little brother being shoved inside. His shirt was dirty with blood, blood dripping from Sam's nose. His face was puffy and he had two black eyes now, not to mention several bruises through his face and arms. His hands were also cuffed behind his back.

An old man followed Sam in, he touched Sam's shoulders and forced him to his knees harshly. The old man had grey hair and a wrinkled face.

Dean's heart got tight when he saw his little brother's condition, but Dean's despair was even bigger when he saw the man's eyes. The eyes glowed as he looked at Dean through the glass and displayed a vicious smile. A supernatural glow Dean was quite familiar with.

"Sam". Dean said feeling his heart beat fast inside his chest.

TBC…

**Chap is a little short, but I couldn't leave you guys hanging. Again, sorry for taking so long. And thanks for everyone who left me a review!! And who just read too. Let me know if you liked this chapter.**

**Oh by the way, if you're confused... you'll get a lot more confused next chapter!! lol!!!**

**Have a good week!!**

**Lilith. **


	3. Sam and Scully

**AN: I don't own supernatural or x files.**

**Ok guys, I have to apologize cause it's been forever since I've updated. I hope you're still with me. For those who read this chapter, thanks for the patience and if you enjoy, please leave a review to let me know!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 – Sam and Scully**

**Just so you won't get lost, the scene coming now is a sequel of chapter 1. If anyone gets confused, send me a message!**

**In chapter 1:**

Scully was dialing her partner's number again, when she heard knocks on the door.  
She checked her clock, it was five fifteen a.m. Scully was still dressed in her working clothes. Her partner had the keys to the room so obviously that wasn't him.  
"Who is it?" She asked grabbing her gun immediately. No one answered. If that was Mulder playing around at 5 a.m. he would be in serious trouble. Scully was a short woman, but more threatening than she looked for sure.  
The answer didn't come, even though the person knocked again on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked again, now annoyed. Again no one answered, but kept on knocking.

"Shit". Scully whispered, she positioned her gun and walked slowly to the door.  
Her hands touched the doorknob shaky. She unlocked the door and opened it fast, already aiming her gun to whoever was on the door.

Her eyes went wide opened in disbelief, when she saw herself face to face to the very Samuel Winchester, one of the brothers they were looking for, also holding a gun aimed to her. He looked young, she had seen his photo, but through pictures, she hadn't realized the so dangerous man was so young. He was aiming the gun at her and at the same time, his eyes were apologetic, as if it was the only way he had found to do what he was doing.

"We need to talk". He said lowering the arm in which he held the gun, showing her he meant no harm.

**Now:**

Scully was still astonished. She would have never thought Sam would come straight to her door, mainly when he was aware the FBI was after them. She was even more astonished after he handed his gun to her. The brothers had become a kind of legend among the FBI agents and cops in many states. They were the Houdini brothers, the brothers who could escape from prison and a bank surrounded by cops. Still, there was Sam, right in front of her holding his hands up. Scully automatically took his gun and kept her own aimed at him. Her deep blue eyes were staring at Sam intently, her jaw slightly dropped. If she wasn't use to some procedure, she would probably just stay there, frozen in wonder looking at him.

"Agent Scully right?" Sam asked bringing her back from her thoughts. Sam had the most innocent look in his eyes. Scully was good at judging people and she wasn't able to see any kind of evil in Sam.

"Samuel Winchester. Put your hands behind your head. Now. You have the right to remain silent…". She wanted to say something else, but years and years of training and busting people also made those words automatic to her.

Sam let out a sigh and interrupted her before she finished the memorized speech.

"Look. I really didn't come here for this. I know you and your partner are after us and I know you weren't expecting to see me. I'm also sure agent Scully, you're smart enough to know, I wouldn't come here unless I had to".

He had Scully's attention. Of course, two people wanted by the FBI wouldn't dare show up in some FBI agent's door right? Unless he had a really good reason to do so. Scully wasn't sure she wanted to know what his reason was.

"What are you here for than?" Scully took the courage to ask, still aiming her gun steadily at Sam.

"Can we talk inside?" Sam was feeling uneasy and kinda vulnerable at the door with a gun being pointed at him.

Scully let out a sigh, her guts said she could trust him, let him in, listen to what he had to say. Her profession was telling her the opposite.

Good thing for Sam that Agent Scully learned to trust her instincts while working with Mulder. In most situations she followed her guts instead of following protocol.

Scully was always amazed with Mulder's instinct. His crazy theories were usually right. That's how she learned how important it was to trust that little voice within.

"Don't make any sudden moves". She said allowing Sam to get in. He nodded his head and stepped inside still holding his hands up. Scully followed him with her gun and closed the door behind them.

"Spill it" Her eyes focused on his once again. Sam swallowed hard. She was quite different from many agents he had crossed paths with. He took a deep breath and gathered the courage to tell her the reason why he was there.

"I know how all this is gonna sound, and believe me, I don't have time to sugar coat this for you or explain this in any other way". Sam started; he had said these same words so many times before. It never sounded believable.

"My brother and I were working on a gig and the gig caught up with us faster then we'd have thought". He paused again, so far so good, now he had to spill the worst part. What the gig they were working on was, and what was happening to Mulder and his brother.

"Your partner was chasing my brother last night and apparently they were both caught by the demon of fear." There, Sam said it.

Scully gave Sam a look he was totally used to seeing. She probably thought he was mocking her or worse, thinking he had lost his mind.

"Let me finish". Scully moved her lips but no sound came out. "I could have asked someone else for help, but I came to you instead. Your partner was also caught, I figured you would want to be a part of this. And I'm not asking you to find him and my brother while I sit and wait. I'm asking you to come _with _me, not the other way around".

Scully had seen demons before; she had seen a whole lot while working in x files with Mulder. Things science couldn't explain. She learned she could not trust science as much as she wished. For some reason though, a demon of fear didn't sound like something real, like something she could believe, even after all these years.

"Gimme a good reason why I should believe you and not just take you in right now?" She asked challenging Sam.

"Cause if we don't find them fast, whether you believe me or not, they might die and I'm the only one who knows how to track it down and get rid of it. Or at least I'm working on it. Is your partner's life reason enough agent Scully?" Sam could sure hit a nerve easily.

"How do I know your brother hasn't gotten Mulder captive somewhere and you're just luring me there?" Deep down she knew he wasn't up to that.

"Look in my eyes agent Scully. Can't you tell if I'm lying or not? Demons are real and this one can drive people mad until they finally kill the victims. We don't have time for bull. I don't have time to convince you. So just follow your guts, cause if you won't help me, I'll find someone who will".

For another second she tried to figure him out. Mulder sorta attracted those odd situations to himself, nothing was really impossible.

"Can I…move? Take something in my pocket?" Sam asked slightly moving his hand.

Scully narrowed her eyes allowing it. Sam reached his pocket and got Mulder's badge from it. He opened it and showed it to Scully.

"Where did you get this?" She asked grabbing the badge from his hand.

"I found it in the alley; I think it fell from his suit when the demon got 'em."

Sam held his thought for a moment. Maybe there was a more explicit way to explain to Scully what the demon of fear did to its victims.

"My brother Dean was caught by a jinn once. He almost died. The jinn is quite the opposite from this demon. He traps the person into a sort of dream world, which looks real to the victim, and everything is wonderful and your life is all you ever wanted, than little by little, the jinn feeds on the victims till they die. The demon of fear traps it's victims in a world very real to the victims as well, where they'll be facing their fears. It's far worse cause even if we find them alive; they might have already … already gone crazy. It also feeds on them."

Scully stared at Mulder's badge and at Sam. She wasn't willing to risk her partner's life to follow protocol. In case Sam was indeed a threat, she could always use her gun. She put her gun down and nodded her head. Sam also put his hands down relieved.

"How do you know about all this stuff?" She asked sitting on her bed, letting all of Sam's words sink in.

Sam was so tired of being entitled as the bad guy, or listening to the same thing about Dean. They had sacrificed so much to save strangers, to send evil sons of bitches back where they belonged and still, they had the cops on their tail. That wasn't fair to him, to Dean or to all the things that happened to his family.

"It's a lot to consider I know. But there's a supernatural world agent Scully. A world with ghosts, monsters, demons and many other things".

Scully once again looked at Sam's eyes and suddenly his expression had changed. He looked like a lost kid; he had his puppy look in his eyes. He looked like someone who just needed a break from all that, someone who had been through so much. Scully began to wonder how that boy in front of her could be in the FBI's list. Sam took another breath and continued.

"Dean and I take care of them, we save people from them. That's all we've done since we were kids, it's all we've ever known, it's what we do every day".

Sam didn't really need to tell that to Scully. She knew there was another world beyond the one people lived their lives normally day after day, running errands, shopping, working as if nothing else was happening around them. She knew better than that, Mulder also knew better than that. Their corrupted government was not to be trusted, let alone was the sanity of a simple world where only human beings were to live. No, not for someone who had seen monsters too, and faced her inner demons. Someone whose partner had been abducted by beings from another planet, someone who had almost died from an extra terrestrial cancer.

She was touched, but right now she couldn't show any kind of feeling, she had to be tough until she was sure Mulder was safe and sound.

"Well Sam, I save people too. And I'm on an assignment, which means I can't really come back empty handed. But we're going to save agent Mulder and your brother first".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Since the last time Mulder saw Scully, right after he woke up in that strange, twisted room, he had no idea how much time more had passed. Everything had been just a blur, there were moments he would open his eyes and see a different room, a normal one with brown walls, where his body felt tired and weak, but there was no pain, and his hands were free. He was never able to stay focused too long in this brown room. Other times when he opened his eyes, he was back in that room, with the leather straps holding his wrists firmly, and not much would change around there. In this twisted room he felt numb pretty much all the time, his arms were sore and bruised. He was guessing every time whatever drug they were giving him wore off, he would struggle, even though he had no recollection of any struggle, the bruises simply showed up on of the times he had a few minutes of clarity.

The man who had brought Scully in would come and go constantly, always laughing, always looking at Mulder in a wicked way.

His throat was dry and he felt like the blood in his veins was burning like fire.

"Water" He croaked. There were a few men in this room now. The twisted room. He couldn't recognize any of them. The only one he could remember the face of, was an old man who carried Scully. His mind was messed up, he had no time to think about Scully, to worry about her.

"What does he want?" The man sharpening a silver instrument asked.

"Water" The other said in a mocking tone.

"Sure, give him water". The man said with a perverse look in his eyes. "We can even entertain our guest with some live TV display".

A young man, maybe the youngest Mulder had seen so far suddenly entered the room holding in his hands a big bucket.

"Our guest is thirsty". One of them said, holding a remote control in his hands. The youngest nodded his head and approached Mulder.

Mulder was already regretting his request. The young man poured all the freezing water from the bucket over Mulder's head and chest, taking him from his numb state. He spit some water and breathed fast catching his breath.

He felt the chills run through his skin, stiffening his chest and some exposed parts. Mulder tried on his bonds struggling in vain, hurting his hands and ankles even more.

"You son of bitch". He croaked unable to scream. "What the hell do you people want?" Dumb question, if there was something Alex never needed was a good reason to deliver Mulder's head for the one paying the higher price.

"We want to show you the truth you seek". The man with the remote spoke and he pushed a button. Mulder heard an electric sound and suddenly he felt a shock running through his body, hurting him most where he was wet. He let out a hoarse scream. It's hard to really determine what a shock feels like. It's almost like a painful adrenaline running through your body stiffening your muscles, burning you from the inside out. Mix that with water and you double the pain.

Mulder was breathing heavily now, his chest was going up and down fast.

"What has Alex promised you uh? The map to the little green men planet?" Mulder mocked with a faint smile.

"Oh Mr. Mulder. He already gave us what we wanted. In fact there's something I'd like to share with you".

"Really? Wait, I know. You'll say there are no little green men. There's no government conspiracy and area 51, and maybe you'll tell me they never really thought of making pistachio ice cream and I would get very sad". Mulder said between catching his breath and clearing his sore throat.

The man gave Mulder no reply; he simply pressed the button once again and sent another shock wave through Mulder's fragile body. He let out another scream and felt his hands turning into a fist as his body squirmed involuntarily.

The man seemed to get his jollies from seeing Mulder's body contorting, reacting to the shock.

"Damn it!" He said biting his bottom lip in an attempt to ease the pain. "That was not necessary." Mulder whispered with more difficulty this time, it was harder to breath.

"Keep up the smart remarks and you'll never see Scully again" Mulder's expression changed right away.

"You hurt her and I promise I will…"

"You'll what? Your partner is a great guinea pig for our experiments and there's nothing you can do. You can only sit and wait. I figured you'd wanna know that".

TBC…

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review and if you have doubts, feel free to p.m me.**

**Have a great Sunday everyone!!!**


End file.
